1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damper for a vehicle, and more particularly is directed to a dust shield for use with a damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dampers, e.g. shock absorbers or struts, for suspension systems in automobiles are well-known. In order to protect a damper and its seals from contaminants such as dirt, gravel, etc., dust shields have been utilized with dampers. Generally, a dust shield is a molded member formed from rubber or the like and includes a hollow cylindrical body which is slipped over an upper end of a damper. The dust shield is retained about the damper in any suitable manner. Many dust shields include a portion of inner and outer convolutions on the outer surface of the dust shield. Such convolutions provide a spring-like effect by permitting the dust shield to be compressed when the damper is in compression and causing the dust shield to expand to its approximate original length during rebound of the damper.
In many vehicle suspension systems, a coil spring surrounds the damper and its accompanying dust shield. During compression and rebound of the damper, the dust shield may shift from side to side about the longitudinal axis of the damper. When shifted, the outer surface and its convolutions, if any, can engage the coil spring, thereby causing excessive wear of the dust shield and wear of any coatings that may be provided on the coil spring. The inner surface and its convolutions, if any, can rub against the damper when the dust shield is shifted, thereby causing unwanted noise and excessive wear.
After repeated use and/or long exposure to the environment, conventional dust shields may tend to lose their resiliency and ability to return to their approximate original length after compression of the damper. This shortening effect of a dust shield, commonly referred to as compression set, may expose portions of the damper to contaminants, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the dust shield.